


Does Machines

by GoblinCatKC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Closet Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, OT4, through the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC
Summary: Michelangelo and Raphael have to drag Leonardo into the lab, fighting to get him under control while Donatello watches in anticipation of the night's experiment. Donatello needs a clock, and he can force his brother to serve as a delightful time piece.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Does Machines

**Author's Note:**

> (Written as part of a promise to a flamer, who left a comment to someone else's work. Every flame garners a new story not of their favored pairing.)

Donatello spent whole days in his laboratory—mixing solutions, crafting new tools, trying out schematics he found online to create weaponry and vehicles. Quiet, secluded, controlled, nothing happened inside without his say-so, and for good reason. One volatile formula disturbed, one spark set off by accident, and he'd add one more charred circle to the ceiling. And yet, when he heard the raucous chaos that was his brothers coming closer to the door, he smiled and put his laptop simulation on standby, swiveling in his chair to watch.

He'd left the door ajar in anticipation—good thing as Raphael kicked it open, taking a step and leaning in as he strained, muscles taut, pulling something behind him.

"Hope you got your end of the deal," Raphael grunted, turning and pulling harder. "'Cause he ain't gonna wait!"

Donatello motioned to one side of the lab near his desk. 

"I revamped the closet. Everything's ready."

"Good..." Raphael shut his eyes in concentration. "Mikey, I swear, if you don't push a little harder—"

There was a startled squawk as he went sprawling forward as Leonardo, caught in the grip of his two brothers, suddenly stopped fighting and moved with them. As Raphael fell backwards, losing his grip, Leonardo stepped over him and tried to pull free of Michelangelo, who clung to his wrist with both hands, now leaning back the other way. 

"Just give in!" Michelangelo shouted, long past finding the fight erotic. "You're going in there no matter what!"

Leonardo would have answered if he could have. The angry sounds coming from behind the red ball gag filling his mouth were enough of a reply. It was the only thing he wore, his mask and belt having been clawed off in the struggle.

Just as Leonardo managed to slide out of Michelangelo's grip, stumbling back a step, Raphael had turned on his hands and knees, throwing his arms around Leonardo's legs. Their big brother toppled down, but he angled himself to land on Raphael, who cried out as he was partially flattened, then cried out again as Michelangelo jumped, wrapping Leonardo in a hug that left them both on Raphael.

Donatello covered his mouth with one hand to hide his laugh. All of them had paused to catch their breath, and Leonardo lay trapped in their hold.

"You got him," Donatello said, "but can you get him anywhere?"

As he spoke, Leonardo gave a muffled 'no' and jerked a hand free, pushing against Michelangelo's face. Their little brother yelped and spared a hand to smack him away, and then Leonardo had turned and grabbed Donatello's desk, pulling against their combined grip.

"Donny!" Michelangelo shouted. "Come on already!"

"Lazy scientist," Raphael muttered. "Get offa your ass and help!"

"If I must sully my hands with physical labor," Donatello said, standing.

He slowly came around the pile they'd made, stepping over Michelangelo so that he could crouch down in front of Leonardo. Putting his hand under his brother's chin, he slowly tilted Leonardo's head up, forcing him to meet his look.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," he said. "Look at you—wearing nothing but the first fetish gear of the night. Why, I'd almost think you couldn't wait to get all locked up for the party."

Leonardo lunged and closed his free hand around Donatello's throat. Exhausted and pinned, however, he had no strength, and Donatello simply leaned back, smiling as Leonardo's fingers slipped away. Catching the outstretched hand in his own, Donatello held him fast and stood, pulling him up so that he had no leverage against their brothers.

Now it was a simple matter to carry Leonardo, with Raphael holding his legs and the others each holding an arm, and maneuver him into the closet. Michelangelo had to twist himself around so that Donatello could also squeeze in on the other side.

"Feel along the wall," Donatello said, already bringing Leonardo's hand up. "There's a shackle there."

"Got it—" Michelangelo grabbed the steel fetter in one hand, forcing his brother's wrist in and snapping it shut. The lock was a simple latch, and Michelangelo held his brother still as his siblings worked. "Hey, this thing's pretty easy to undo, huh? How's he gonna stay put?"

Donatello waited to answer, first making sure that Leonardo's other hand was likewise bound. He stood back, letting in the lab's ambient light so they could see the additional hardware he'd put inside.

At the bottom of the closet, he'd installed a heavy steel box on the floor that went up to his knees—Raphael had already found it and realized what it was for, and with Michelangelo's help, they each took Leonardo's legs and forced him to step inside. 

Then they pulled up the hinged lids—two holes had been neatly cut out, smoothed and rounded, coming up to snap around Leonardo's legs just above his knees. The fasteners were two latches, one on either side, and a quick turn had them locked tight.

"They'd be easy if he could reach them," Donatello said. "But those chains are short—he can't possibly reach either hand, and even if he strained enough to hurt himself, he can't get his teeth to those cuffs."

Michelangelo and Raphael took a moment to reevaluate the trap. Leonardo stood almost flush against the wall, hands up above his head in cuffs attached to the wall by a single link of chain. He stood in a box, the double-lid of which locked his legs in place. Their brother tested each restraint with bruising strength.

Donatello frowned. He came around the closet to the wall facing his desk—he'd already prepared this as well, sliding aside two hatches in the wall like a window, startling Leonardo back. 

"Hey, push his head forward, huh?" Donatello said.

"Geez..." Michelangelo said when he saw it. "You put a hole in the wall?"

"I put in the wall ages ago," Donatello said. "This just meant taking out a few bricks. Push him through—I'll tell you when to stop."

Still struggling, Leonardo shook his head, wincing as Michelangelo gently put a hand on his head and forced him into the hole. As soon as he was clear, Donatello brought the two slides together, locking them around his brother's head.

"Oh, good." Donatello ran his fingers along the edge of the hole cut for his brother's neck. "I had to eyeball the measurements for this modified take on the pillory. Too tight and it's torture, too lose and...well. It's not too loose, is it?"

Leonardo refused to meet his look, glaring at the floor as he visibly shifted and adjusted as much as he could in such a tight position. Donatello tapped the wood slats around his head—thick enough that it was sturdy and unmoving as Leonardo struggled.

That needed to stop. Donatello put his hands around Leonardo's face, holding him still, and pressed a kiss over the gag. Leonardo moaned, closing his eyes, and Donatello gently undid the buckle, sliding the gag free. Leonardo breathed deep as the rubber ball slid out of his mouth, immediately replaced by another kiss.

"You're caught," Donatello said. "Now behave or I'll make a whipping machine and install it behind you."

Leonardo winced at the thought. "That'd take hours..."

"Uh, a motor on a pole with a few leather strips attached? It'd take longer to weld it in place than it would to make it." He waved at the closet behind them. "It only took about an hour to do all this—removing the bricks was the hardest part. Worth it, though. I'd hate to keep you locked in the dark."

Donatello's eyes narrowed.

"Which I could. I don't want to hear you trying to break any of that and hurting yourself. Understand?"

Hesitating only a moment, Leonardo sighed and gave a small nod.

"Good." 

Donatello leaned back so he could see their siblings playing paper rock scissors. They tied twice, and then Raphael grinned as he won. 

"Aw man," Michelangelo said. "Not fair. Pretty sure he kicked me once."

"And he bit me," Raphael said. "Don't worry—I'ma give him as good as I got. Donny, anything I should know about?"

"Just don't shove him around too hard," Donatello said. "The locks around his legs and neck are pretty tight and it's no fun if he's hurt."

"Gotcha." Raphael reached in and gave Leonardo's ass a loud smack. "Don't worry, fearless—I'll be gentle."

"There's a light above his head," Donatello said. "Just press it in and—"

"Nah, I'll just press something else in." Raphael grabbed the door handle. "If I'm gonna play seven minutes in heaven, I'm gonna do it right."

Raphael drew the door shut, leaving the closet dark. He put his hands on his brother's shell, feeling his way up to Leonardo's throat, up his arms to his hands. So satisfying to feel his brother twist and jerk against the steel, to hear the metal snap tight and hold him prisoner. Raphael embraced him from behind, holding him tight, pressing kisses to the back of his neck, licking where the shell met his collar. Leonardo responded to every touch, flinching, his breath hitching, pressing back against Raphael, then pressing against the wall as if he could escape. Raphael enjoyed every sensation of his brother responding unwillingly, the quickening of his breath as he suffered being played with.

Almost as good as when he ghosted his hands down his brother's sides, trailing his fingertips down to Leonardo's hips, grasping him tight as Raphael ground against him. There was no escape what Raphael so obviously intended, and he grabbed Leonardo's thighs, squeezing tight. His tail engorged and revealed his cock, and Raphael slid himself between Leonardo's legs, rubbing up along his cloaca to better feel the length and girth of what was about to drive into him.

"Feel that?" Raphael whispered. "Yeah, you feel it. You're about to feel it so deep in you you're gonna be giving me a blowjob at the end."

He grabbed Leonardo's ass, smacked him again, gently rubbed the skin he'd slapped, still rubbing his cock between his legs. Without his brother's voice to distract him, Raphael felt all the little trembles running through his whole body, even giving the chains a tiny if steady clinking to underscore his brother's nervousness.

Then Raphael leaned back, pausing, drawing out the moment so Leonardo felt how utterly helpless he was..and then he pressed the tip of his cock into his brother, driving more and more of himself into that wet heat, pushing until he felt his brother jerk, heard his chains snap taut.

"That all you can take?" Raphael groaned, holding himself back. "Man...you're lucky I'm being so nice. .."

With a deep breath, he pulled back, then thrust in, creating a steady rhythm. He bit his lip, leaning against his brother. He wouldn't let himself come for as long as possible.

On the other side of the wall, Donatello watched in fascination as Leonardo gasped, winced, reacting to everything unseen. 

"This is just fascinating," Donatello murmured, leaning back in his chair.

"I...please, I can't..."

"You don't really have a choice," Donatello said. "Mikey, could you put the plaque on him?"

Donatello had to repeat himself twice before Michelangelo realized he was being spoken to. Tearing his attention away from his brother's shallow gasps and the thought of what was happening behind the closed door, Michelangelo finally did as he was asked. He had to follow Donatello's look to see the two pieces of wood on the desk, and he turned them over in his hand as he realized what they were.

Careful not to hurt Leonardo, Michelangelo put the two pieces of wood on either side of his brother's neck. There were dowels sticking out of one and drilled holes in the other, and as he pushed them together, they formed a wooden plaque that neatly framed Leonardo's head. There was a padlock on one side and a short chain on the other, and Michelangelo locked them together just under his brother's throat.

"Screw it in," Donatello said, motioning at the drill on the desk. "So it's not just pulling his head down.

"Won't that be kinda permanent?" Michelangelo asked, picking up the drill and four long screws.

"Only if you don't have a drill or a screwdriver." Donatello shrugged. "I can get him out in a couple seconds. From his point of view, though, he's an installation."

"Mikey..." Leonardo groaned, gritting his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut—Raphael was pushing in as far as he could go behind him. "If you do this..."

"Don't even," Michelangelo said, beginning to drill the plaque in. "I know Donny's planning something. I don't care. This is worth it. You look so fucking good like this."

Leonardo yelped—Raphael was building a steady rhythm again—and couldn't form words.

Michelangelo watched for several seconds, then glanced over his shoulder at Donatello. "Are you planning something?"

Donatello couldn't repress his grin. "Tell you what. Lock the closet, then go cause havoc in the lair for awhile. I'll worry about my plans."

Michelangelo's look turned diabolical, and he turned that smile on Leonardo as he forced one more kiss; then he left and turned the heavy lock on the lab door behind him.

"What...?" Leonardo breathed, trying see him go. "What's he...?"

"Who knows?" Donatello said. "Reading all your comics, eating all the junk food? Spraying graffiti all over Raph's room? Plenty of headaches for you two when...if I let you go."

Leonardo opened his mouth to answer, but his eyes suddenly closed, he fell silent...and then he cried out—his head hung low as he tried to catch his breath.

Donatello reached over to laptop and pressed a button. And waited.

Several seconds passed. He imagined Raphael slumped over Leonardo, worn out, one hand indulgently feeling at the restraints holding his brother in place. He imagined Raphael slowly pushing himself back up, giving a deep sigh, squeezing Leonardo comfortingly as if he hadn't just taken every pleasure out of him. Then Raphael would reach for the door—

The door handle clicked uselessly. Then again. Then more urgently. Then silence.

Donatello turned on his microphone.

"Can't get out?" he sing-songed.

Raphael's voice came over the laptop.

"Donny—what the fuck? Open the d—"

"Ah ah ah," Donatello said. "Watch your tone. If you want out, you better speak properly to me."

Silence. Donatello decided he'd take it. 

"If you had turned on the light before, you would have noticed a clock just over Leo's head. See it?"

Raphael's reply was sullen and vulgar.

"Good," Donatello said. "Now someone forgot to pick up coffee when he said he was going to raid the grocery store. Remember that?"

Raphael's reply didn't come this time.

"Sounds like you do," Donatello said. "You should fix that when you get a chance."

"...I could go right now?" Raphael offered, suddenly conciliatory.

"I have work I need to get finished," Donatello said. "And no way to stay awake properly. So you're going to keep the show going all night—that should be enough to keep me up."

The argument was short but ultimately futile. Raphael beat on the door a few times, but it wouldn't budge, and the few sharp complaints from Leonardo had him grumbling but returning to the 'show.'

"He'll fall asleep in another ten minutes," Leonardo huffed. "Then you'll fall asleep. Then I'll pass out and strangle to death."

"No one's strangling," Donatello chuckled, rising from his seat and drawing close. "Give him a little more credit than that. And me. I won't be falling asleep while you're stuck being a glorified alarm clock."

His hands came up to cup Leonardo's face, tilting him for a kiss. It complimented the way Raphael held him from behind, leaning on him to rest, holding Leonardo's hips flush against his own. Now that they knew they would be locked there for the night, Raphael clearly intended to pace himself, starting slow and moving in time with his deep breaths.

"Not protesting so much now, huh?" 

Donatello ran his thumbs over his brother's face, stroking his eyelids and enjoying the small noises that betrayed what Leonardo was feeling. Less and less coherent, Leonardo now slumped in the chains, supported by the restraints instead of held down.

Donatello gave him another kiss, then sat down to work. There were at least a couple of hours ahead of him, and he had the involuntary cries and breaths from his brother to keep him awake. Like a clock that ticked loudly, but broken, missing the quarter hours when it cried too loudly. 

Like a machine. He pulled up an array of different ideas he had for his brothers. All of them installation pieces, all of them complex and requiring hardware and engineering. He stole a glance at Leonardo, too lost in what was happening in the closet to see anymore.

He'd managed to force them to work as gears in a machine, a very satisfying, satisfied machine. He hadn't felt the drive to invent more and more automatons and electronica like he did now, and he threw himself into his work with as much eagerness as Raphael was working under.


End file.
